darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Eadgar's Ruse/Quick guide
Walkthrough If you completed the Druidic Ritual or Death Plateau quests before they were reworked on 31 January 2012, you must complete the updated versions of the quest before starting this quest unless you go up Trollheim the way near the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, in which case, doing the new Death Plateau is unneeded, but doing the new Druidic Ritual is still required. Getting Started *Start the quest by speaking to Sanfew, who lives in the building just southwest of the summoning instructor, in Taverley. *Select "Have you any more work for me, to help reclaim the circle?" and then select the top option. The Troll Cook *Equip your Climbing boots and make your way to the troll stronghold. *Once in the stronghold, go south and climb down the stairs (this is the troll stronghold kitchen). *Speak to Burntmeat. Edgar's Plan Tricking the Trolls *Make your way to Trollheim using the same route as in the Troll Stronghold quest. Eadgar's Cave is on top of the mountain with the thrower trolls, the world map marks this as Trollheim. *Talk to Eadgar and select "I need to find some Goutweed." . *Go to the zoo in Ardougne and talk to Parroty Pete at the north part of the zoo near the wolf enclosure. Ask him "What do you feed them?", talk to him again and say "When did you add it?". *Use the Pineapple chunks on the Vodka to obtain Alco-chunks and then use them on the aviary hatch on the west side of the parrot cage. *Head back to Eadgar and talk to him. *Head to the stronghold. *Once in the stronghold run north and climb down the stairs. *Go through the prison door (to your east) and climb down the stairs. *Use the "Drunk Parrot" on the rack north of the prison cells. *Head back to Eadgar with your parrot still under the rack. *Talk to Eadgar and he'll take the Wheat, Raw chickens, and 1 of your logs. *Head to Taverley and talk to Tegid who can be found doing laundry south-west of the tree farming patch. *Select "Sanfew won't be happy...". *Head back to Eadgar and talk to him. Truth Serum *Search all the grassy areas near Eadgar's cave until you find a tiny Troll thistle growing in a patch of grass (this will be the only one with a "pick" option). *Make a fire with your remaining logs. *Use the Troll thistle on the fire and then grind it. *Use the Ground thistle on Ranarr potion (unf) to obtain the Troll potion *Talk to Eadgar. *Get the parrot from the rack and then talk to Eadgar again. You'll get a Fake man. Obtaining goutweed *Go back to the kitchen in the stronghold and give the dummy to Burntmeat. *Select "So, where can I get some goutweed?" *Search the kitchen drawers for the Storeroom key. *Climb down the stairs to enter the storeroom. *take care from the trolls patrolling the storeroom (if they see you, in other words if you walk in their line of sight, they will knock you out of the storeroom by the door). *Get 2 goutweed if you're planning to do Dream Mentor. *Head back to Sanfew and give him the goutweed. *Quest complete! Category:Eadgar's Ruse